The Persona Chalice
by Kamen Rider Chalice
Summary: A warrior who fights alone must now fight alongside SEES in order to end the hour of darkness.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Persona or any other series or franchise that is mentioned.

_**Chapter One: Change**_

"Iwatodai...Iwatodai..."

I yawned. The man's voice from the speakers has awoken me from my sleep. I slept through most of the duration from Shinjuku to here, Iwatodai, Japan. I got on the train around six this afternoon. Checking my watch, it turns out that it's fifteen minutes to mid-night. I went to sleep around seven thirty, so I've been asleep for about...four hours and fifteen minutes.

I get up from my seat to stretch the tiredness out of me, then I yawn again. I then grabbed the only thing I have with me, my pack, and I walked towards one of the trains doors. Once I stepped outside, I took notice that not many people are here. Sure, there are those who are here to greet their friends and loved ones, and some are here to greet their business partners. No one's here for me however, I have no friends, no loved ones either, or even a business partner...it's just better this way. I'm here all by myself, because I am very capable of taking care of myself, and I know exactly where to go to as well.

I then quickly give myself a look over, to make sure I have everything. My white long sleeve shirt, underneath my tannish yellow trench coat, is over lapping my blue jeans, and my black shoes are tied tightly enough to last me awhile. I slightly pull away a strand of my shoulder length brown hair away from my brown eyes. Checking my right pocket, my wallet is still there, which of course contains my license and all of my yen.

After checking my wallet's contents, I then made my way to the train's bike car. I brought my motorcycle with me, so I wouldn't have to walk where ever I want or need to go. As I get close to the bike car, I notice a man in blue, obviously the guard, standing in front of the car, with his left hand holding a clipboard underneath his arm pit while his right behind his back. Once I got close enough for us to talk without one of us having to yell out to the other, he asks "And you are, sir?"

"Tsubasa. Tsubassa Shoichi. I have a red and white Honda stored in here. May I please have it back sir?"

"May I see your license first?" I obeyed and pull my wallet out and gave it to him. He opens it and looked it over. "One second." He said after returning it to me. He turns to the door and pulls out a key from his pocket, and enters it into the lock. He opens the door and steps inside. I wait for a about a minute or so until he comes back, while pushing my bike out with him. The front and back are white, and the main body of my bike is red, with black letters forming the word '**HONDA**.' On the right handle bar is where my white and orange helmet is residing, while my black and yellow gloves are resting on the seat. The helmet has a built in mouth guard, while a pair of goggles are strapped to it. As for the gloves, they are all black, while the backs are yellow. "Now sir, all I need from you is to sign your name here. It's just a safety precaution." He hands me the clipboard along with a pen.

I take the pen and clipboard, and I write my signature on the dotted line below. "_Tsubasa_ _Shoichi._" I hand them back to the guard, who then says, "Thank you sir. Be careful, have a good night, and enjoy your stay here in Iwatodai." He then steps aside, allowing me full access back to my bike. I walk over to it, grab my gloves from the seat, place then on, then my helmet, and place it on as well. I reach for the goggles on top on my helmet, then I pull them down to cover my eyes.

In my left pocket, I reach down into it, and pull out a silver key. The key is to the bike, and I bring it with me, where ever I go. I place the key in the ignition, then I give it a twist, causing the engine to start. Before I head out though, I check my watch once more, five minutes to mid night it says. With a twist to the right handle bar, I quickly leave the train station.

As I ride through the streets of Iwatodai, I cannot help but feel that..._they'll_...appear. If they did I wouldn't be surprised. Them. My enemies. Not just my enemies, but the enemies to all humans. The San-ga-lore. Monsters that only appear at night, but the weird thing about it, is that they only appear during a specific hour. But it's not just any hour, no. It is an hour that only exists between eleven fifty nine P.M., and twelve A.M.. A super natural hour if you will. In other words, there are a total of twenty five hours. It is called 'The Hour of Nyx,' or 'The Nyx Hour.' Nyx...the Master of the San-ga-lore. One day it'll come...and I've made it my job to stop it.

Not many people experience this hour however, which itself is a blessing. Many people transmogrify into coffins. I know, weird right? But then again, beggars can't be choosers. But once a human changes into a coffin, they are protected by the San-ga-lore. It is because of those coffins that they cannot be harmed by them.

Unfortunately, some people do not have the protection of being turned into a coffin. Sometimes they slip through into The Hour of Nyx, and this can end into two ways. The first one, is that they become pray to the San-ga-lore. They do not die, but they do end up in the hospital. However, once they've awaken; they hysterically keep talking about 'The Fall!' over and over again.

On the other hand, some people possess the power to actually control a San-ga-lor, one for each person. If you can control one, the rest will back off, except for the more powerful ones. I've only known two of them back at Shinjuku...they're dead now. They fought an opponent they couldn't win against. They can rest in peace now, because I've defeated the very same monster that killed them.

And finally, the five minutes have passed. As I continue to drive, I can already see the effects of The Hour of Nyx taking affect. The sky has turned black, the clouds have turned to dark green, and the moon has turned yellow. The streets and buildings have turned into ruins and what's worse, during this time, every form of liquid turns into blood. For example, if I wanted to get a drink of water from a water fountain, or a bottle of water, I wouldn't be getting water but blood instead.

I can also see the people are now safely protected within their coffins. At least they have the chance to live for another day. Also, normally anything power based immediately shuts down. My bike however, has been upgraded to continue running during this time. Got to hand it to the professor, he always did know how to...wait...what's that?

I quickly pull over to the side walk; once I stopped I looked up to the roof tops above. I could've sworn that I felt...there! It was only for a second, but I know what I saw. I saw a being of the San-ga-lore. That thing's not getting away from me. I rev up the engines and I begin my pursuit of it. I occasionally kept looking up to the roof tops to my right to see if the San-ga-lorian was still there. I unfortunately lost sight of it, but thankfully, the second I began sensing it, I can tell which way it's going. I always had the ability to sense them, but only when they're close. But once I can sense them, doesn't matter where they go. As long as they are within a mile radius of me, I'll always follow them.

I have fought many of them before...but not the way I am now. I cannot defeat them with my current form. I have an ability that only I posses. An ability that I have had for as long as I can remember. As I drove, I concentrated. Focusing. Willing for it to appear.

Through my will, a silver and black mist surrounded my waist. One second later, that same mist then formed a belt, already tied around my waist. The belt is silver, has a silver square case on my right side with a gold heart emblem, and in the center of my waist, in the center of the belt, is a red heart. It's not shaped like a heart, more like a sideways diamond, but because of the pushed in dent on the top makes it look like a heart. The heart is surrounded by a filled in yellow circle, with four green dots on the top and lower left, and the top and lower right. And finally, there is a slight open slit that runs up and down the center of the heart, which allows me to use my ability. The heart is a device I use called the Heart Rouzer.

I then open the left side of the square case, which reveals a deck of cards inside. I pull out a single card, the one card I always use to activate my power. The back of the card is red with a golden four bladed star in the center. The backs for all the cards are the same.

As for the front, the bottom and left are colored with a dirty tan color. Is has a picture with what looks like a book with a pink heart and red outlining, while a black praying mantis is within the heart, along with a black background. At the top of the book, there looks like a golden lock. On the left side of the card, in bold red letters make the word 'CHANGE', while below it is a box with the words 'Change Mantis.' Below the words, written in the San-ga-lore language, is a description of the card. I can read what it says, but I don't need to, because I already know what it does. Finally, in the upper left is a small golden heart, with a red letter 'A' below it, also the same for the lower right, but upside down. This card is the Ace of Hearts, Change Mantis.

I held the card above the heart, right where the slit is, against the side with the red word Change, and with a yell over my bike's loud engine, through my helmet I yell out "Henshin!" I swipe the card through the slit in the heart.

**CHANGE**

The heart itself spoke, by reading the card and calling out its name. After it spoke, a clear black aura from the belt spread throughout my entire body, including my bike. Once the aura turned completely black, the aura splashed like a puddle of water, leaving both me and the bike looking different.

I'm now wearing a black and gold body suit. It's mainly black, but the gold, which looks like golden spikes, extends from the belt up to the bottom of my chest armor, and below it to the knee pads. My knee pads, leg guards, boots, gauntlets, and the back of my hands are all made of silver, including my torso armor. My shoulders are protected by black round shoulder guards, with a red line running across their centers. The front and back of my chest armor have a hollowed out red heart, but the center is split with a red slit running down my chest plate, separating the heart into two parts. But then again, the centers for the two sides are also split, making the heart in four pieces. The same goes for the heat on my back as well. As for my new helmet, it is black with it a silver mouth guard. My helmet also has a visor, a, obviously, red heart. Last but not least, just above the heart, two silver bladed horns, with the ends pointing above and behind my head.

As for my bike, the body is now black, with gold lining, and a red seat. The tires have turned grey, and the front now looks like it's got a head. The lights have turned red, making it look like eyes, and has two golden bladed horns pointing forward. My bike, the Honda, has become the Shadow Chaser.

As for me, in this form, I am no longer Tsubasa. I am...Kamen Rider...Chalice. (AN: It's pronounced Kalice) As I drove on Shadow Chaser, I continue to follow that San-ga-lorian. A few minutes later, I arrived and stopped at what looks like fight. A single human against multiple San-ga-lore...and he's fighting them with his bare hands. Either he's out of his mind, or he's a San-ga-lore Summoner. Either way, I can't let him die, even if he is stupid, but I wouldn't be any better than the San-ga-lore.

I again rev up the engine, and I drove towards the fight. Once I was close, I lifted the front of the bike off the ground, and when it came back down, it rammed right into one of the San-ga-lore, causing it to explode into a puddle of tar. A few seconds after that, I skid Shadow Chaser to the left and stopped. No doubt my entrance caused a little panic amongst the San-ga-lore, including the human.

The human is a man, wearing black pants, shoes, and gloves. He's also wearing a white shirt with a red vest over it, along with a red shoulder band with the word 'SEES' in black below his left shoulder. He has brown eyes, short silver hair, and a bandage on the left of his forehead. And just as I expected, his eyes are filled with surprise and shock once he laid his eyes on me. As for the San-ga-lore, nothing but the spawns of the high breed. There are seven in total, five are San-ga-lore knights, wearing black armor, wielding a shield and a black sword, and the last two are grey gargoyles. Usually, San-ga-lore have masks to determine their rank, or in this case, Arcana. But these don't, for they are the high breed's children.

Again, I rev up the engine, turned towards them and forward. Again, I rammed into another knight, causing it to explode into tar like the last one. I make a sharp turn, trying to hit the others as they surround me. One of them got too close, so I gave them a kick to head, and move slightly forward to scare the ones in front of me. One of the gargoyles tried to fly straight into me, but I back handed it also to the head, causing it to back off.

I pulled the front upward again, turned to the right, and came straight down on another knight, crushing it below. As I stopped, I noticed that the five remaining San-ga-lore all charged at me at once. With quick thinking, I got up, place both my legs on the seat, and perform a backward flip. When I landed, probably about six or seven yards away from them, I stretched out my left hand.

The silver-black mist returned, over where my left hand is. The mist then took form again, this time into something different. Resting in my hand is a double bladed bow. There are two black grips, one inward and one outward, with my hand gripping on the inward grip. The grips are built between what looks like a slot device, something that could fit right in. The device is made up of two halves of a triangle, the inner halves are colored silver, while the outer halves are red, and in the back, between the two colors is a single green dot. Attached to the two halves are the blades. They are curved backwards, shaping it like a bow, but at the ends are sharp pointed blades. The blades are silver, but in the middle of the blades are gold. This is my personal weapon the Chalice Arrow. And since it's a bow, it means I'm left handed.

I charge towards the San-ga-lore, continuing the fight. I slash at the closest knights' head, and with that one slash I beheaded it. As the San-ga-lorian knight turned into tar, I quickly slash at the other two nights, specifically their chests, which created sparks off their armor. One of them stumbled back, so I kept slashing at the closer one. Once it took enough damage, with the ending of an upper slash, the San-ga-lorian fell on its back and melted away.

One of the two gargoyles tried to attack me, but I quickly dogged it by rolling to the right. I got back on my left leg, and with my right hand I took hold on the Chalice Arrow's outward grip. Want to know why it looks like a bow? This is why. I tightly pull onto the outward grip, which makes the blades curve backwards, and took aim at the gargoyle. I release the outward grip, the blades returning to their normal shape, and the bladed bow unleashed several blue bolts to the gargoyle. The San-ga-lorian couldn't escape, as it continuously kept getting hit by the bolts. Seconds later, it gave out a loud roar just before it explodes and turns into tar. Only two left.

I face the remaining knight, who charged at me with its blade held to the side. As it strikes at me, I jump over it, performing a forward flip, land behind it, and then I quickly turn around and slash at its back. That slash alone was enough to kill it as it melted into tar. Now all that's left is that one gargoyle.

Speaking of which, I took aim with my bow again fired, but the bastard sees it coming. I kept shooting and shooting at it with the blue bolts, but it keeps dogging them. If I can't hit it with the bolts, then it's time to get a little more serious.

I stopped shooting at it, and then I grabbed the Heart Rouzer on my belt, and gave it a tug. Just like that, the heart came off, revealing another heart, a flat one, behind it, only without the yellow circle surrounding it. I place the rouzer between the slot device in the bow, completing the Chalice Arrow. At first, I used the rouzer to turn into Chalice, but it has another function.

I open the card case on my belt, and I pull out a single card. This card has a plant creature on it, and the book and lock are green instead of gold. This card is the Seven of Hearts, Bio. I swipe the card through the Heart Rouzer, like I did with the Change Mantis card.

**BIO**

The rouzer again spoke, and this time started a quick beeping. A blue image of the card appears, and in a flash it fuses itself with the bow. Normally, you have to be up close to slash at your opponent, but this case is different. With a single slash from the bow, a green vine launches itself from my Chalice Arrow, and heads straight towards the San-ga-lorian. It tried to escape, but the vine quickly wraps itself around the gargoyle and because of this, the San-ga-lorian couldn't fly anymore. As it falls towards to the ground, I run up, jumped high, and slashed my bladed bow through the monster. As I land, only black tar hits the ground behind me.

That should be all of them...except for one more. The one I sensed earlier, it's still here. It also feels close. It feels like it's...there! I look up again to the roof tops, and low and behold, there it is. As soon as I laid my eyes on it, it jumps from the roof to the ground below it, to my level.

Its main body is has a sickly grey color, its armor is dark pink, and its armor is protecting its legs, torso, and arms. It also has a large black shell on its back as well.

**"So you're here...I should've known." **It spoke to me in the San-ga-lore language. I answer back in the same language,_** "Too Bad for you then. I've already sealed most of the others away, and whether you like it or not, you're about to join them!"**_

To anyone else who's listening to us, like the man on the side over there, all they would be hearing is like _**"**__**!"**_ This is the language of the San-ga-lore. As for this 'sealing' that I mentioned, because for a very important reason.

Although this thing may not look it, it is a member of the High Breed, a normal class of the High Breed from the looks of it, a Vash-e-den to be specific. There are two groups of the high breed you see. The one standing before me is a Vash-e-den, and the second one are the Tal-va-shoth, who are actually the parents of the Vash-e-den.

Besides being stronger than a common San-ga-lorian, the High Breed has something that every man could only dream of having. Eternal life. That's right. No matter how many times you bring them down, they'll always get back up on their feet. They cannot die. The only way to truly defeat them is to forever seal them away. Not to mention, all of my cards have a single San-ga-lorian sealed in them. Hell, I'm using the Ace of Hearts form to fight, but I myself am not a San-ga-lorian. Don't ask me how I got my power; I just did when I was young. Anyway, speaking of cards, I've got an empty card just for it.

**"Oh, please."** It scoffed, waving me off. **"Like I'm gonna just sit around and wait for you. I know why the others failed, they underestimated you. I won't ma****ke the same mistake." **It spread out its arms, and suddenly, its hands had changed into black drills. **"Now...let's settle this."**

I couldn't agree anymore. The two of us charge towards the other, ready to defeat the other. It tries to pierce me with its right drill, but I doge by ducking under it, and I retaliate by slashing at its right side. It gave off a light yell of pain, but quickly shrugged it off. It turns and charges towards me again, but instead of piercing me, it tries to strike me instead. I block it with my bow, push it back, and strike at its armored chest. As I was slashing it, it finally blocked me with one of its drills, and strikes me with the other.

_"Aahh!" _I yelled. The pain wasn't too bad, hell I wasn't even bleeding. I countered by giving it a strong kick to its unprotected waste line. As it stumbled back, I charge at it again. From that point, the two of us kept slashing, striking and piercing at the other that it became a battle of wills. If I don't seal it, it will attack anyone who is not being protected in their coffin, and it doesn't want to be sealed. I have to end this now.

I give a few more quick yet strong slashes to the chest, ending with an upper slash. The last slash sent it a few yards away. Thanks to this distance, I can now finish it off. I reach for my deck case again, and this time I pull out two cards. One of them looks like a hammer head shark while the other looks like a griffon. In order, these are the Three and Six of Hearts, Chop and Tornado. A good thing about the rouzer is that with the right cards, I can perform combo attacks.

I swipe the Three of Hearts first.

**CHOP**

And then the Six of Hearts.

**TORNADO**

Blue images were released from the rouzer, and instead of merging with the bow, the Chop card image fused with my right arm, while the Tornado card image fused with my torso.

**SPINNING WAVE**

During a time like this, it's very hard to notice, but a black wind appeared and is surrounding my body, while I feel my right arm feeling stronger than before. Again I jump high into the air, while slightly moving closer to the drill San-ga-lorian. I then tilted my body to the left, and I stretched my right arm out. I began to spin in mid air as I came down to finish the drill monster off. The spin and air from the Tornado card, is giving me the edge needed to increase the power of the chop from the Chop card.

With the distance between us shortened, my arm connected to its exposed neck, and due to the strong force from the chop, it was hurled over to the left by a few yards and landed hard on the ground.

As I land in a crouch, I can hear the drill San-ga-lorian groan in pain. I refuse to turn my head to face it, because I already know what will happen. The groaning became louder, and then suddenly, the monster explodes, but not like the others, but explodes into a ball of flame. I slowly got back to top height, and slowly turn to the remains of the San-ga-lorian.

If the silver haired man is expecting a puddle of tar, like the others before it, then he's in for a surprise. I walk towards the remains myself, and as usual, only to find the quivering body of a defeated, yet still alive, San-ga-lore High Breed, laying on its chest. There's also a noticeable difference to its body as well. Silver-white lines, in shapes of ancient symbols, have appeared all over its body. This means it has been defeated and is ready to be sealed.

**"How…How can this be?" **It asked while groaning from the pain. **"I was... I was prepared. How could I lose to a single warrior…a warrior like you?****! I am…I am of the High Breed…A Vash-e-den…I can't lose!"**

_**"Guess you weren't perpared enough then." **_I answered it. I am now standing before it, hovering above it. I then pull a single card, a card with a blue background with silver chains. This is a sealing card. _**"Now...go back to where you belong." **_I release the card from my hand, and let it drop to the wounded San-ga-lorian below. Once one of the card's tips made contact with its back, both the card and the drill San-ga-lorian began to glow green. Within seconds, the monster's whole body was absorbed into the card, sealing away the San-ga-lorian forever. With the sealing complete, the card spun back into my hand. Now, let's see what we have here.

The card has a picture of a black sea shell with a black drill poking out of the shell's hole. This card is the Five of Hearts, Drill. Excellent, this makes a total of twelve cards. All there is left is the King of Hearts of the Vash-e-den, along with the rest of the Tal-va-shoth. And once they're dealt with, then I'll face off against Nyx. I stash my new Five of Hearts card in my case, now ready for use. I then reached out and grabbed the Heart Rouzer and pulled out of the bow's slot and placed it back on my belt. And since the fighting is done, my Chalice Arrow evaporated back into the silver-black mist and faded away. Now then, all there's left to deal with is the red vested man.

I slowly turn my head to face him, and I can see that he's getting tense. I turn my whole body, and I walk towards him. As I got closer, he raised his fists, and settled himself into a boxer's fighting position. Good, just because someone saves you doesn't mean that person is trustworthy. At least he knows that. Once I got close enough, as in enough for us to speak civil without raising our voices, but far away enough not for him to hit me with one of his fists, I stopped. Now that I'm close enough, I take a good look of him. In all honesty, I did not expect him to look a high school student, probably a senior.

_"Tell me...are you a San-__ga-lore Summoner?" _I ask him in complete Japanese. He gives me a look of confusion.

"A...a what?" He asked.

_"A Sa-'ga-lore Summoner." _I told him. _"A person who can summon a single monster to do their bidding, but only during this hour. You must be a summ__oner, otherwise you would be a normal human who slipped through into this hour. Besides, you were fighting some of the San-ga-lore earlier," _I cross my arms,_ "with nothing but your bare hands I might add."_

"Wait...oh! You must mean the Persona. Then yes, I'm a Persona User." He answered.

_"So that's what you call it? Hmph, no matter to me, just as long you know what you're doing. Tell me this also. Are there others like you as well?" _This time he didn't answer my question, he kept his mouth shut, narrowed his eyes, and still had his fists raised. _"You don't trust me." _It wasn't a question, more like a fact. _"Good. You've never seen or heard of me before, so you've no reason to trust me. At least you aren't gullible. Anyway, I'll take your silence as a yes,__ as in there are more like you, here in this town."_

I turn my back on him, and walk towards my bike, Shadow Chaser, with him following me a few paces behind me. I got back on Shadow Chaser, look towards him and say, _"Tell your friends this." _He looks at me with a questioning face.

_"Whatever you and your friends are doing here in this hour, it's time for you to stop. Taking care of the San-ga-lore is my job, not yours. If I see you out here again, or anyone one else for that matter, if you refuse to leave,__ then I'll beat you to the ground if I do. Remember that." _I twist the engine handle, bringing life back to Shadow Chaser.

"Wait!" He yells out to me. I stop myself from leaving and look back him again. "What's your name? What do I call you? And that Shadow with the drills. What did you do to it?" Shadow? So that's what he calls it? No matter. And for what to call me? That won't be too hard.

_"You're better off not knowing about that...'shadow'...as you called it. As for who I am...I tell you only if you t__ell me your own name first." _He narrows his eyes at me again. Now, let's see if he'll answer my question or not.

"...Akihiko. Sanada Akihiko. And you are?"

_"Well...Akihiko-san. You may call me...Kamen Rider...Chalice." _We stair at the other for a about a minute in silence, me staring into his harden eyes while him staring at his reflection from my helmet's heart visor. _"Take care of yourself Akihiko-san." _I said to him, breaking the silence. _"There are dark times ahead of us. Watch out for your frien__ds when you can. And don't let me see you out here again."_

With that said, I took off, leaving him around the corner, and head off to my original destination. Once again, I pull out another card from the case. This one with a dark blue background, silver chains, a silver man, and a pink heart imprinted on his chest. This card is the Two of Hearts, the Spirit card. I swipe the card through the Heart Rouzer.

**SPIRIT**

A white electrical field appears before me, and I pass through. Have you ever heard the saying "Out with the old self, and in with the new self?" Well, once I passed through the field, both Shadow Chaser and I have returned to our original forms.

I am once again Tsubasa Shoichi, and my bike is a normal looking Honda again. The Two of Hearts card is my only way for me to return to normal, just like the Ace of Hearts is the only way for me to become Chalice. Anyway, my fight for tonight is over, so I'll ride over to the dorm now. Oh, that's right. I didn't explain what I was doing here.

I came here to Iwatodai to deal with the remaining San-ga-lore. But to keep people from suspecting me, Professor Yamato, perhaps my only friend back in Shinjuku, and my only true ally against the San-ga-lore, helped me got enlisted into the high school here, Gekkoukan High. I'm only sixteen after all, so of course I'll still need to go to school. As for the place I'll be staying at, a dorm called the Kirijo Dorm. Starting tomorrow, I'll begin my new school life here, including the sealing of more San-ga-lore High Breeds. If left unchecked, Nyx will appear and destroy the world. The only thing I'm hoping for...is that it's not already too late.

**Next Time on Kamen Rider Chalice!**

?- **"**Who's there?"

Tsubasai- "I'm here to join the dorm."

?- "Sup dude? How's it going?"

?- "I'm going out for a bit."

?- "Wait, does that mean he's bringing that thing here?"

?- "What are you waiting for Yukari? Go!"

?- "These monsters...we call them Shadows."

?- "Look out!"

Tsubasa- "Henshin."

Heart Rouzer- **CHANGE**

Author: Hope you enjoyed it. Review please :)


End file.
